Konoha 12 Guys Rant
by Fier66
Summary: We all know how Naruto gets to be the main character in almost all crossover fanfics, so the guys from Konoha 12 decide to vent out their frustration about how they deserve the same treatment.


All the Konoha 12 guys except Naruto were gathered at a training field. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru were sitting together randomly. Rock Lee was running around the circle of friends while shouting 'YOSH!' repeatedly. Sasuke can be seen leaning on a nearby log while looking at the group.

"Ehem! As you can see, today I would like to talk about WHY DOES NARUTO ALWAYS GET TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER IN ALL HIGHSCHOOL DXD CROSSOVER?! WHY CAN'T I BE A PROTAGONIST FOR ONC-"

"Shut up, mutt." Neji said, silencing the still angry Kiba. The feral boy glared at him while mumbling something about white eyed prick. "As you can see, unlike our fellow comrade Naruto Uzumaki, none of us had ever been the main character in any Naruto and Highschool DxD crossover except for Sasuke."

"Troublesome." The lazy boy groaned.

"Indeed." A certain bug boy said.

"Maybe the readers *munch*don't like us?" A fa- I mean big-boned boy said while munching his snacks.

"How unyouthful! What's wrong with us? Are we not youthful enough?" Lee asked while hopping energetically behind Neji.

"Let me continue. The problem is not with us, the problem is with the fans." The Hyuuga said seriously. "Because Naruto is the series main character, they like to make him the protagonist of their crossover stories…despite it being AU."

"Damn right! If they gonna make an AU fic, why not make me, the great and dashing Kiba Inuzuka as the main character, right guys?!" Kiba said while looking at his friends. Said friends only stared at him blankly, before continuing their talk. Kiba sulked and draw circles on the ground.

"In most AU fic, Naruto is often depicted as a serious person. He is very intelligent and different compared to the Naruto we know. He also lost his cheerfulness and is usually merciless in battle. Now I'm not saying that's a bad thing, those fics usually have great plot…"

"But if they gonna make an AU Naruto, why must they only use him?" Shino continued, knowing what Neji wanted to say. "They're basically making a new character, the only same thing those 'Naruto' has in common with the original is their appearance. But even so, they change his hairstyle and face most of the time."

"Yeah! Naruto is not that handsome! He is not ripped! His hair is yellow, not golden! He is not hot, unlike m-"

"Shush Kiba. That's not what we want to talk about." Shikamaru said while glancing at him. "They can change his appearance for all we care."

"What we wanted to say is…why can't they use us instead?" Chouji said seriously, putting away his chips. "Since they are only making a character with only a few similarities with Naruto, why can't they do the same for us?"

"You're saying that because you wanted them to make you thin and bulky right?" Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked towards the group and sat beside Neji. The Akimichi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly after hearing that.

"So Sasuke, how does it feel to be a main character in a Highschool DxD crossover fic, huh? Pricky Uchiha." Kiba said while glaring at him in jealousy.

"It's pretty good seeing myself as a main character, even though they are very less fics like those. But with all the beautiful girls fawning over me, it can be a bother." The Uchiha said, smirking slightly at Kiba's fuming face.

"Why are you so angry anyway Kiba-san?" Rock Lee asked while doing a handstand beside him. The Inuzuka crossed his arms and sighed.

"It's just that… I'm jealous of Naruto getting all those girls for himself…even though he acts completely different. I'm just…I wanna see myself being an Ultimate-Class Devil and wielding a sword too! The original Naruto can't wield a sword yet they make him wield one skillfully, why can't they make me as the main character and let me use the Excalibur!" He said depressed.

"Probably because there are another guy named Kiba in the series." Shikamaru said while yawning. Kiba slowly looked up, shock written all over his face. "It's possible after all; the authors don't want to confuse the readers. For example, like this…"

* * *

"Kiba, can you come here for a moment?" Rias Gremory said as she sipped her tea in the Occult Research Club.

"Yes, buchou?/What is it Ria-chan~!" Both Kiba said. They slowly looked at each other, before facing Rias again.

"E-ehem, Yuuto Kiba I mean." Rias coughed awkwardly. Asia giggled while Issei downright laughed at the Inuzuka. Akeno put her hand on her cheek and laughed softly. Yuuto Kiba smiled at the boy and walked towards his president, leaving Inuzuka Kiba to stand there awkwardly.

Koneko Toujou stared at the Inuzuka for a while before shaking her head.

"…Inuzuka-senpai is the worst." She said emotionlessly. Kiba felt his heart break after the cute first year who was the girl of his dreams had called him that. He quickly ran out of the room in embarrassment.

"NOOOOO! Koneko-chan said I'm the worst!"

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Kiba sobbed as he hugged Akamaru tightly. "S-so I can never be a main character…" He said as he continued to sob. Lee patted his back while whispering some youthful thing in his ears.

"Since Kiba's out, let's see what else that made the authors use Naruto instead of us." Neji said calmly.

"They probably won't use Lee and Choji since they're not attractive." Sasuke said without a care. He noticed Choji glaring at him while Lee saying something about being unyouthful. He just shrugged while whistling innocently.

"As much as I hate to say this, Sasuke-san is right." Shino said coolly. "Fans prefer the boys being attractive, that's why you don't see many Lee or Choji fics on this site. This apply to me too since nobody had ever seen my eyes and will probably doubt my looks." The Aburame said. Choji and Lee join Kiba in the sulking corner.

"And you gotta admit, Naruto is pretty good looking." Sasuke smiled. All the guys turned to him and looked at him weirdly. It took a few seconds before Sasuke realized what were they thinking. "NO NO I'm not gay for Naruto hell no!" He said as he waved his hands in embarrassment.

"…And people wonder why there are so many NaruSasu fics on this site…" Shikamaru smirked. The Nara noticed Neji was trying to say something. "What is it Neji? Just say it."

"W-well…it's just that…it would be good if they make me as a main character for once. My hair compliments Asia-sama's very well…we would make a great couple…"

* * *

"Ne-Hyuuga-senpai?" Asia Argento, in her school uniform asked the handsome white-eyed senior shyly while fiddling with her skirt. Neji turned around and looked at the girl.

"Yes? May I help you, Argento-san?" He said with a kind smile that can make most girls blush.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow Hyuuga-senpai!" She asked as she quickly bowed. Neji raised his brows in interest before patting the girl softly. Asia looked up and realized that the boy was leaning closer to her. "S-senpai?"

"Call me Neji, Asia…" Neji said as his face was inches away from hers. Asia blushed and looked at him with an adorable smile.

"All right…Neji-kun…" She whispered. Neji smiled and tilted her chin up with his finger.

"Asia-sama…"

"N-Neji-kun…"

* * *

'Gahh my kokoro is going all doki doki right now!' Neji thought happily while clutching his chest back in the real world.

"Asia…Wait. Asia is that cute, shy and caring blond girl right? Cute, shy and caring…like…Hinata!" Kiba pointed out with smile that quickly turned into a frown. "You like girls like Hinata? Or you like Hinata hersel-"

"N-no! Hinata-sama is Hinata-sama! Asia-sama is different! I-I only think our hair compliments each other very well! My brown hair and her blond hair would look good together!"

"You even added the '-sama', are you sure?" Shikamaru added lazily.

"I-it's not like that…damn it!" Neji stood up and jumped into a nearby pond to hide his reddening face.

"Huh, weird." Sasuke mumbled. "Being the main character is not that rewarding."

"Said the guy who is the protagonist in some of those crossover fics…" Kiba mumbled.

"Still, I must say that if I'm a main character, I would choose a single girl instead of a harem." Shino said sagely.

"That, I agree. Do you know how hard it is to have more than 10 girls wanting to get in your pants every day?" Sasuke groaned.

"I would do anything to have the girls getting in my pants…" Kiba smiled perversely and Choji nodded.

"If that so, poor Naruto-kun…to face those girls everyday…Your hot-blooded spirit will prevail my comrade!" Lee shouted to the sky with tears in his eyes. Every one sweat drop at the scene. Several minutes of pointless talking later, they saw Neji walking towards them, his shirt completely wet. Everyone laughed at him, but a glare later all of them shut up.

"Shino. Do you have any complaints too?" Sasuke asked the stoic boy after he noticed the Aburame sighing several times.

"We all know that Naruto is often paired with most of the girls in the DxD series. He is even paired with girls of varying personalities. I'm not sure if he's glad with his harem, but I prefer having a single lover myself…"

* * *

Akeno Himejima, one of the Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies was walking towards the school entrance after the school had finished. The girls looked at her in admiration while the boys were drooling at her impressive figure. Akeno knew that she can get any man she wants with her looks and figure, but she already has her lover.

After walking for a while, she found him leaning on the wall near the school gate. She waved her hand and her lover raised his head and nodded at her in greeting. Akeno giggled at his silent attitude, but that's one of the many things that she liked about him.

The silent boy offered her an arm when she reached him.

"Shall we?" He asked with a raised brow. Akeno smiled and took it.

"Let's go for our date, Shino-kun~." The girl said, ignoring all the gaping students behind them. She saw Shino mouth twitching upwards slightly and smiled. "Ara ara, did you just smile, Shin-kun?" She asked playfully.

"Did I?" Shino said as he looked at her. Akeno smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"You are now…"

* * *

The group of boys can hear Shino bugs buzzing in excitement. Shino himself was rather red in the face.

"Yeah you can stop thinking now Shino." Shikamaru said. "Akeno would probably electrocute all your bugs if she knew you had bugs in you." With that, Shino stopped thinking and his bugs were silent again.

"Shikamaru, don't you have anything to say too?" Neji asked.

"Too troublesome."

"Then wouldn't it be good if you get a DxD girl who is NOT troublesome?" Sasuke suggested. This caused Shikamaru to think again…

* * *

"Hmm..." Souna Shitori (Sona Sitri) grumbled as she moved her rook.

"Check." Shikamaru immediately said after moving his knight. Sona raised a brow; not expecting him to immediately move.

"Check." Sona said again after moving her queen. Suddenly she saw him smirk and looked back at the chess board.

"Checkmate." Shikamaru said after moving his bishop. "That was a good game." He said with a small smile.

"…Not…bad…you already defeated me three times…impressive." Sona said as she adjusted her spectacle. The Nara could tell that she was slightly irritated, probably because she was rarely defeated in a game of chess before.

"You are probably the hardest person I've ever fought with, Sona." He said as he lean back on his seat with a smirk. Sona smiled at his compliment. "Another round?" He asked.

"As much as I want to, I have some council matters to attend to later. We can still chat for a while if you're willing." Sona said from her seat in the student council room. "Say, Nara-san, where did you learn how to play chess?" She asked.

"Actually that was my first time playing chess, I only played shogi before. Heh, if only I could live my life playing these types of games while watching the clouds until I'm old…I would be happy…" He said with his eyes closed. Sona widened her eyes when he said that it was his first time playing chess, but after a while, chuckled.

"You do know that you may want to get married when you're older right?" She asked as she sat with her legs crossed.

"Then I'll just have to marry a less troublesome lady like you." Shikamaru opened one of his eyes and gave a small smile. Sona looked at him with a faint blush on her cheeks before looking away.

They stayed there for a few minutes, both enjoying the silence and company…

* * *

"Hmm…might not be so troublesome after all huh…" Shikamaru shook his head. Choji patted him on the back while laughing.

"Anyway! With this, I hope more people would make crossover fics about us instead of Naruto!" Neji said as he clapped his hands.

"Yea- wait is this all of this is about?" Kiba asked, tilting his head confusedly.

"Well Kiba-kun, maybe after the readers read this, they would realize that our Flames of Youth burn brightly and make more fics about us instead of Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee said while giving a thumb up. "Be sure to make me wield two awesome nunchucks at once okay? YOSH!"

"Heh, don't forget about me! Make me a main character and let me and Akamaru be a badass pair. Pair me up with Koneko-chan! She's cute! I wanna become a sadist that eats on corpse! And let me wield the Excalibu-"

"Ehem! Also, write me as a muscular guy! Then give me incredible powers that let me activate my butterfly form easily without any strain! Or make the girls see the advantage of dating a chubby boy!"

"Hn, I already had several fics with me as the main character, do what you want… but don't bash me too much though…let me become a good guy in an AU universe!"

"Remember, I'm also a prodigy who is a good guy, unlike the Uchiha. Maybe you authors can advance my Byakugan to another level. My gentle fist can also be improved. I just hope you don't use Naruto for this. Only I am suitable to have the Byakugan."

"Stronger bugs. Devil bugs. Single pairing. Better taijutsu. That's all."

"How troublesome. Find me a less troublesome girl, let me relax. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, all those things are such a drag anyway, might as well spend my time watching clouds."

And with that, all the Konoha 12 guys except Naruto prayed to Kami that they get to become a main character in a Naruto and Highschool DxD crossover fics.

* * *

**A.N.: Yo. So I got this idea when I was reading the earlier chapters of Naruto manga. I think that the guys from Konoha 12 are all special in their own way. Neji single-handedly defeated Kidomaru, Kiba can fuse with Akamaru to become a Two-Headed Giant Wolf, Shino is overall badass, Chouji is the coolest in his butterfly mode, Drunk Lee is extremely epic, Shikamaru is just plain genius and awesome. Sasuke, well Sasuke is a prick, but I got to admit he was actually pretty likable in Part 1…until he meet Itachi again that is.**

**So I hope you guys make a fic where Naruto is not the main character. I mean we write AU Naruto fic all the time, so why not try something different? You all must be getting tired of Naruto's blond hair and blue eyes right? Why not try Shikamaru pineapple hairstyle or Neji's awesome Byakugan. :D**

**With that being said, I still love Naruto Uzumaki. No homo.**


End file.
